fablefandomcom-20200222-history
The Weight of the World
The Weight of the World is the collective name for the quests undertaken during the period of time in the year leading up to the invasion after the Hero's coronation. You have to make many choices as Monarch including whether to keep the promises made to Samuel, Sabine, Page and Kalin or not. The Hero must make certain choices (which are good or evil and sometimes neutral), and keep or break the promises made to their allies. Most of the judgements will be your allies making their case while Reaver stands against them, proposing suggestions that will increase the Treasury's gold. Trivial judgements such as 'Good Wallpaper' and 'Evil Wallpaper' (regarding the decoration of Bowerstone Castle) can also be made, but most are more important and have major impacts on the different regions of the world. The Setup Your first duty as monarch is to decide the fate of your brother. The Hero needs to judge the decisions Logan made while king, and hear his reasons for them. After making the decision about Logan, Theresa will unlock the final section of the Road to Rule, and will inform the Hero about the impending attack that will occur in one year's time. The Hero will have to have 6,500,000 gold coins in the Kingdom's Treasury to protect the people of Albion from the impending attack. Effects on the Treasury If the Hero decides to be a tyrannical ruler, making Evil Judgements, there will be 4,450,000 gold coins in the Kingdom's Treasury at the end of the year and they will have to use 2,050,000 gold coins from their Personal Treasury. If the Hero donates the White One Statue and the Desert Star Diamond, and takes Nigel's Bribe, then they will have to use 750,000 from their Personal Treasury. If the Hero decides to become a benevolent ruler, making Good Judgements, they will end with a Kingdom Treasury value of −2,000,000. They will need to transfer 8,500,000 gold coins in total from their Personal funds into the Kingdom's funds. You will need to donate the Desert Star Diamond and the White One Statue to end with this value. If you decide not to donate the Diamond and Statue, the Kingdom Treasury will end with a value of −3,200,000 and a transfer of 9,700,000 will be required to protect all the citizens. Note that the values required for transfer from the Hero's personal funds are measured in total; you can make the transfers, in quantities of no more than 1,000,000 at a time, at any point during the quest. Transfers can be made using the lecterns in the Sanctuary Treasury or the Castle Treasury. Judgements Here is a list of the remaining judgements you will be required to make, the morality of them, and the cost to the Kingdom's funds. 365 days to go 339 days to go After the scene detailing the changes to Aurora finishes, Hobson will meet you in the treasury to inform you about the Journey of Adventure and Exploration he has put on the schedule. You are to journey to the Sandfall Palace in the Auroran desert to try and find The Desert Star. 294 days to go Hobson will then meet you in the treasury to explain that Page wants to see you in the old Rebel HQ in the Sewers to talk to you about Crime & Punishment in Bowerstone. 252 days to go After the scene detailing the changes to Bower Lake has finished, Hobson will tell you about the Concerned and Wealthy Citizen mentioned on the schedule. You need to go to Millfields and retrieve her Stolen Statue in Silverpines. 121 days to go Despite the fact that there are still 121 days to go, this is the last day of judgements before the attack. Any funds that you still want to accumulate need to be acquired and transferred to the Treasury before going to the Throne Room for today's rulings. Make sure to allow for any judgements that will reduce the Treasury funds. 1 day to go Hobson will be talking to you in the castle treasury about the plans for the anniversary. He will then be stopped mid-sentence by Theresa, who summons you to the Road to Rule for the last time. At this point, the lectern in the treasury will be accessible for any last-minute transactions between your Personal funds and the Kingdom's Treasury. After this, enter the portal to start the final main quest: Do the Ends Justify the Means? How to raise money for the Crawler attack :See Also: Money Making#Fable III Methods Should you choose to be a benevolent ruler, it's harder to raise money as breaking the promises you made during the first half of the game (while filling the treasury) will have a serious affect on your morality. Therefore, it is a good idea to rent out houses and own shops from early on in the game. It's advised to buy a pawnbroker, as the profits (which come every five minutes) can be quite large. Also, once you become ruler of Albion, you will have access to Sunset House Demon Door, which will yield 1,000,000 gold. It is also a good idea to join other heros due to the fact that you earn money by accompaning another hero. There are also Silver Chests that contains money. For example: 1: Brightwall Village Silver Chest contains 50,000 gold coins (10 Silver Keys to open it) 2: Shifting Sand Silver Chest contains 50,000 gold coins (10 Silver Keys) 3: Bowerstone Industrial Silver Chest contains 50,000 gold coins (10 Silver Keys) 4: Chillbreath Caverns Silver Chest contains 75,000 gold coins (15 Silver Keys). That is the total of 225,000 gold coins from those Silver Chests that you can donate to the Kingdoms Treasury. Another good way to earn money is buying houses and shop and to set the rent/prices to their highest. If you lack the finances to do so, take all the money from the treasury and invest it. Start with houses in Millfields because their highest rent is close to the 15 to 17 thousand gold every 5 minutes. Just continue to invest the money you get to increase your profits. If you buy all the shops and houses in Bowerstone, Brightwall and Millfields and set everything to the highest price/rent you'll get 130.000+ gold every 5 minutes. After accumulating enough money send it all back to the treasury. If you want to be a good ruler it is advised you do this before your first royal judgements so you can keep all of your promises. Note that by doing this you will not be seen as an evil ruler, just as an evil person. If you want to counter this after you accumulated enough money just set the prices/rent to low or even lowest. Category:Fable III Quests